Kingdom Tragedies
by Manaphy and Jirachi
Summary: A girl who left her kingdom because of a horrible crime her father did and a wilderness girl with no family go on an adventure to save there kingdom. OCxOC OCxOC, ORS, CS, IS,and PS
1. The Runaway

**Prolouge**

As I practiced my archery skills, anger was building in my heart.

It started to build faster as I saw my dad. "You ready to leave sport!" he said as he put his arm around me. I gave him a nasty look.

"Wait until your old enough to guard the Mystical Armor and Light arrows" he said. I pushed my way out of his arms and turned my back on him. "What's wrong sweetie?" he asked.

I turned around and forced all my anger out "Dad, YOU'RE the problem" I replied.

"What did I do?"

"One of the worst thing a person can do, kidnap."

"Ha-ha ah… What do you mean?"

"Dad, Sapphire and I have found out and soon Mom will know too."

"I-I have… Ah… No idea what… You are talking... Ha-ha… About..."

"Dad… ARGH... I hate saying that! Being a daughter of a no good idiotic kidnapper!"

"Do not get so angery!"

"I have a very good reason to be as angery as I wanna!"

"Please! Just calm down!"

"I WILL NEVER CALM DOWN!"

In my anger I took an arrow and stabbed him in his eye than ran with tears in my eyes back to my house.

As I was crying in my pillow my Arcanine, Absol, and Vibrava were trying to comfort me. I looked out the window where I saw the shrine that holds the Light Arrows and the Mystical Armor. Then I got a nasty idea…

* * *

><p>I was feeling sorry for my sister.<p>

She was angry when she found out we were sisters while I was extremely happy.

At the moment I was walking into her village to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. As I saw our dad on the ground bleeding I realized I was too late.

I raced to my sister's house and up the stairs to her room. "Sis we need to..." I said as I entered her room but I stopped when I saw she wasn't there but a note was.

It says:

_Dear Selfish no good kidnapping Dad, _

_By the time you read this I should already be gone. You see I believe that since if you stole a child that you are not worthy of guarding the items of the gods. So I intend to steal these items from the shrine. _

_My best regents_

_(_R\$+▲∟

The letter had her signature that she would put on everything on it.

I went over to the window in a hurry and looked out it to see a mob of people outside the shrine.

There were 4 blurs and people followed them with their pitch forks and fire. As it enters the forest and the mob stopped and I started to feel anger at our dad.

Because it's because of him my sister is gone.


	2. My Schedule: Fight, Hate, Get a Date

Chapter 1

I was in the forest hunting with my sword. The forest wasn't very lively today; I haven't caught a thing in the last hour! There was a rustling sound.

Food!

That is what I thought it was but it was something completely different, it was a girl with a bow and arrow and armor on, but they weren't normal.

The armor was white and glowing. The bow with also white and almost transparent! The arrows looked as if they were made of gold and light. Not only did they look cool but they looked powerful too.

I held my sword in defense "Who are you?" I muttered loud enough for her to hear "That is what I was gonna ask…. YOU!" she said as if it was a it was que. And it was because right as she said it an Arcanine came running through the tree tackling me to the ground with its paw below my neck.

I held my sword up to the Pokémon but dropped it .I can't kill a Pokemon. I heard a growl near by and I smirked.

Mightyena.

"Arcanine! Watch out!" the girl screamed and Arcanine looked around. Mightyena jumped on the confused Arcanine, sending a shadow ball at him. I got up and held my sword in defense ready for the girls next attack.

"No one hurts Arcanine" she said holding up her bow. "I'm not the one who is, Mightyena is" I said as I stunk out my tongue smirking. She ran over to me and tripped me. Then she ran over to Mightyena, punches him, and started petting the injured Pokemon.

I got up and almost ran to the girl ready to attack but ran to Mightyena instead to make sure he was ok. I looked at the girl; she was tearing up but not quite crying.

I stood up and walked over to her. She almost stabbed me with her arrow but I cut it with my sword. "Listen, why are you here" I asked.

She stood up but didn't talk. "Well?" I turned around, "Because this is my territory now" she replied "I lived here my whole life so this is my territory" I said as I crossed my arms "Well it's mine now" she replied "Hell no! I have nowhere else to go!" I said as I clutched my sword.

This girl is getting on my nerves.

She looked away and hit it me "You don't have a place to stay either do you" I asked. "No" she replied, I sighed. "Let's go" she looked at me smiled and followed.

Then she whistled and an Absol and Flygon came. "Nice Pokémon" I muttered. I looked toward Mightyena he howl and my Venasaur, Typhlosion, and Swampert came. "Yours too" she said "Thanks" I smiled. Her Arcanine slide up from behind so that she could ride him. She smiled and petted him "Let's go" she said as she rode her Arcanine.

I started walking with my Pokémon "Do you have a family" I asked the girl "I …don't like to talk about them" she replied "Eh, I don't have a family, but I'm cool with it …sometimes" I said to her "Hm" she muttered back. We got to my house and walked in. I looked at the girl and she was looking around as if she was saying "This all you got?".

"Do you have any food?" the girl asked "No not at my house. I'm sorry but my need to get something really cheap, I don't have a lot of money" I replied, smiling sheepishly "Do you have somewhere to cook stuff". I tapped my head "I don't know how to cook" I replied. She sighed "Come with me" she said as she walked out of the house "Ok…" I said unsurely "Do you have some firewood" the girl asked "Yea" I replied as I pointed to a stack of the stuff. She took some from the stack, set it up and set on fire. Then she got some prey from her book bag and cooked it.

"Wait we still need water. I'll go fetch some, is that alright?" I asked her "Go ahead, I'll just be cooking" I nodded and went towards the river. There I got two buckets of water and carried them back. There I saw both the girl and all the Pokémon eating "Oh your back" she said as I looked at the Pokémon "I cooked some food for the Pokémon too if you were wondering". I smiled "Cool, I got the water" I replied "Nice… Oh! I forgot to ask what your name is" she said as I sat down to eat "Amethyst. What's yours" I asked "Crystal. Can I call you Ama" she asked "How 'bout Amy" I replied "Ok" she said with a smile but it went away as quick as it came.

"Hey I'm going to the main town wanna go with me?" I asked "Um… Sure…" Crystal replied in a nervous fashion after finishing her food. "Then let's go" I said as I stood up "Now! Um… ok…" she replied. I put the Pokémon in Pokéballs then headed out with Crystal following me.

Every once in a while I would look back at her. "Are you worried about this? Scared?" I asked her "Uh! No! Not at all!" she replied "Are you sure" I asked "Yea… I fine" she said in a sad tone "Okkkkay" I sang.

We got to the town and Crystal's eyes lit up "Where do you want to go first? The store? The garden?" I asked Crystal and she thought for a moment "Does this town have a park?" she replied "Hum…Yeah! Why do you want to go there?" I asked "Well where I'm from it isn't very relaxing. There I would have to train everyday ,but Sunday when I would go to the park to relax, so I will always have a special place in my heart for parks" she replied with a smile "…Ok…Then let's go" I said walking towards the park with Crystal following.

We got there and Crystal eyes lit up again like she just saw a old friend. We let our Pokémon and Crystal started to play with them. I laughed as everyone did so.

Then Crystal came up to me riding Arcanine "Hey come play with us" she said "Play what?" I asked "Chase! The Pokémon love it" she said "Uh, ok" I replied with smile. I got on my Typholsion and started to play. Then I relized something. I almost killed her. She seemed so nice , I guess she's got different lives. I can't believe I almost attacked her. I would've never seen this side of her.

Hey!" We stopped playing and looked down. There were two boys below us. We got off our Pokémon, "Do you know where the Dance Hall is?" one boy asked. I nodded and turned to my Pokémon "Stay! Don't hurt anybody!" I ordered. They nodded and started playing again. "Come with us! We'll show you" I walked in a direction them following.

* * *

><p>We got to the dance hall where they were playing a slow song. One of the boy's offered me my hand and the other one did the same to Amy. I took it and we started to dance "So~ what's your name" I asked "Garnet. What is yours?" He also asked "Crystal" I replied "I like it" He complimented and I blushed. "Thanks" I said as I looked away.<p>

He smiled and spun me around then dipped me. I blushed harder looking into his smiled again. Is he trying to give me a heart attack? He helped me back up straight and we danced still. "Do you live around here?" He asked me "No I lived in Analithem. It's very far away" I answered. "Can you tell me about it?" He twirled me around, my back now on resting on his chest, him looking at me, I blushed. "No, It brings back painful memories" I replied "Oh, sorry" He apologized. I looked up at him, he looked sad "It's alright" I held small smile on his face and twirled me back around to face him.

"You're a good dancer" I complimented "Thanks my parents taught me to" he replied as he spun me around again. "How old are you?" He asked "Seventeen" I smiled he smiled back. "How old are you?" I asked. "I'm seventeen also" he said. "Are you busy this Saturday" He asked. "I-I don't think so" I looked away, cursing myself for stuttering. "Then how would you like to go see a movie with me?" He asked. "Sure that sounds great!" I replied as I blushed.

"Sorry but I have to go now, but I'll see you at the movies,at how about dusk?" He asked. I giggled, "Ok!" He replied as he bid a goodbye. "See you then" He waved. I saw the other boy leave with Garnet.

I raced over to Amy. "So how did it go? "I asked her. "He was so handsome and a gentleman" She sighed but smiled, not even looking at me. "So was mine" I replied. He asked me to go with im to the rose garden on Saturday afternoon" Amy giggled now looking at me. "Well Garnet asked me to go to the movies Saturday night" I looked at her powerfully. "I guess we both have a date!" She smiled. "I can't wait!" We exclaimed. As we walked out of the Dance hall I relied something. Today not only did I get a date but I got a friend.


End file.
